


Take the Edge Off

by icelar



Series: If it Means a Lot to You [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, jackson is a kpop star and mark is not, more will be explained in later parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelar/pseuds/icelar
Summary: Mark never really liked school, but talking to Jackson always made it a bit more bearable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a Markson series I'll update every now and again. Enjoy!

Mark Tuan never really liked school that much, but he had to make ends meet some time in the future.

That’s why he was typing away at an essay for his English class at college. He’s been working non-stop for the past few hours, until he finally finished typing up the last few words.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed in relief. Three page essay, finished. Now all he had to do was email it to his professor and—

 _Ring_.

There's his cellphone. He groaned, looking down to see it was his boyfriend, Jackson.

What could he possibly want right now? 

Mark answered, instantly hearing an excited Jackson shouting in his ear. 

"MARK~" he singsonged, "How are you, babe?"

"I'm alright, Jacks. Just finished up some school work. What's up?" He asked, sounding rather tired and annoyed. He didn't like his tone but as of this moment, he can't really help it. 

"What? I can't talk with my boyfriend for a minute? I haven't seen you in forever, babe. I miss you."

Mark fought the smile cracking on his face, "I miss you, too, idiot. I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed and tired from all the school stuff."

"I'm sorry, Mark. I wish I could be there."

"I wish you could be here, too, Jacks. How's tour been?"

"Hectic. Not getting any sleep. It's fun, though. Me and the guys have this prank war thing going on with the coordi's, it's hilarious. Like earlier today, the noona's wrapped the furniture in our dressing room with Saran Wrap. We had to clean it all up." Jackson giggles. 

Mark laughs lightly, "I'm glad you're having fun, Jacks. At least one of us are."

There's a long pause.

"I'm sorry schools been tough, angel. You want me to do something to take the edge off?"

Mark bit his lip, "Like what?"

"Are you near your bed?"

"Yeah," Mark let out a breath, excited to see where this was going.

"Alright. I want you to lay down on it. Get nice and comfy."

"Okay," Mark stood up from his desk chair and took a couple strides until he got to his bed, laying down on top of his soft duvet.

"Now I want you to listen to my voice, okay?"

Mark hummed in response, waiting for Jackson's commands.

"What're you wearing, baby?" Jackson asked, voice getting slightly deeper.

"A pair of sweats, one of your t-shirts you left behind when you visited a few months ago." Mark said breathily.

He could hear Jackson smile through the phone, "Okay, baby, I want you to take that shirt off for me,"

Mark sat up and slipped the shirt up over his head and tossed it on the floor, then lays back down, holding the phone against his ear, "Okay,"

"Alright, now use your free hand and feel up and down your chest,"

Mark let out a content sigh as he let his fingers dance over his abdomen, the tickle of the touch making him more aroused.

"Don't forget your nipples, baby. I know how sensitive you are there."

Mark almost whined, heat washing over his body as he pinched his nipples between his fingers. 

"Good boy. Now, trail your hands down to where you need it most. Feel yourself through your sweats, angel."

Mark let out a low moan, letting his hand feel his half hard cock through his pants.

"Love the sounds you make. You feel good, baby boy?"

Mark shuttered at the pet name Jackson used, "Yeah, Jacks. Barely even touched myself and I'm already so sensitive."

He could almost hear Jackson growl, "Good boy. Now I want you to slip your hand down your sweats, really feel yourself. Tell me what you're doing."

Mark does as he's told, "I-I'm running my thumb over the tip…already so slick, Jacks. I'm so hard. I can feel myself throbbing in my hand."

Jackson groans, "Fuck, baby boy, you're so sexy. Wish I could feel you…"

"God, Jacks, I miss your touch so much…you always know just how to do it."

"Baby boy, I want you to use your fingers now, okay? Do it just like I would. Trace one around your entrance,"

Mark moved onto his side, putting his phone on speaker so he wouldn't have to worry about it. He pulled his sweats down with his underwear and tossed it on the floor along with his shirt. He took the lube from his bedside table and spread a good amount on his fingers, tracing one around his hole as Jackson had told him to, then pushing one in. 

Mark's mouth hangs open, "Oh god, Jacks, I'm so tight…fingers feel so good inside me,"

"That's it, baby. Now add another, try and find your spot,"

Mark slowly added a second, then a third, thrusting them as deep as they could go, letting out long moans, "Fuck…fuck, Jackson…" he whimpers, almost crying at how good it feels, "I want your cock so bad, Jacks, oh my god," He whines, hitting his spot rather hard this time.

"Mmh, you sound so good, Markie baby. I wish I could fuck you senseless. I miss your ass so much, how hot and tight you are."

Mark moans at Jackson's dirty words, "Fuck, Jackson, I'm gonna come," 

"Go ahead, baby boy, I want you to come for me. Show me how good you feel." 

Mark fucked his fingers into himself faster and faster, "Fuck, Jacks…I'm so deep, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mark comes with a cry all over his sheets, silently regretting that he didn't put something beneath him to catch the mess.

He breaths heavily, taking the phone off speaker, "Have you come yet, Jacks?"

"I'm so close, Markie baby, talk me through it." He pants.

Mark grins, thinking about all the power he has over the younger boy.

"Mmh, Jacks, imagine me around you instead of your hand, yeah? Hot and wet, you're so deep Jacks, god…feels good, right?" 

"Fuck, Mark, I'm coming," He groans, going silent momentarily.

Mark remembers the face Jackson makes when he comes, his eyebrows scrunched together, his mouth open wide, pure bliss in his features.

When Jackson comes down from his high, Mark can hear him laugh a little, "Jesus, Mark, even over the phone you can give me one of the best orgasms I've ever had in my life."

Mark giggles in response, a warm smile on his face, "I miss you so much, Jacks."

"I miss you too, angel. Only two more months until I can come visit you in LA, though! Then I can fuck you as hard as I want."

"Jackson!" Mark fakes disgust in his voice. 

Jackson chuckles, "God, you're so cute. I love you, Markie baby."

"I love you, too, Jacks," Mark sighs, "now, I have to go. I gotta email my essay to my professor before midnight."

"Okay, college boy. I want you to call me in the morning, though."

"Done deal," Mark says, "bye, Jacks,"

"Bye babe," Mark hears kissy noises as he ends the call. 

Jackson always had a way of making his days better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave critiques and such!
> 
> Also, check out my blogs for more content if you'd like:
> 
> @2jaefuckers (NSFW)
> 
> @seokjinsinner


End file.
